In the field of cosmetology and particularly the area of hair coloration, there are known methods of mixing colorants. Often such methods will involve one or more colorants mixed by hand in a cup. The mixture may require some duration of setting time whereby a user will utilize a separate timing device. In the setting of a professional hair salon, several customers may be present and undergoing simultaneous hair coloration. As well, one specific customer's hair color treatment may involve multiple different colors, highlights, or tints. Thus, it is important to keep track of multiple cups having differing colorants. Some prior art devices exist to assist a hair stylist in this effort.
US Patent Application Publication number 2013/0206641 discloses a specifically contoured smooth, hard plastic, dark colored hair coloring formula identification clip device, a system of its use, and a method of steps to track and achieve a desired outcome. The hair coloring identification clip preferably includes a stain and water resistant, peel and stick, replaceable, wet erase writing surface label portion.
US Patent Application Publication number 2011/0094070 discloses a hair coloring formula identification clip device, system, and method. The hair coloring identification clip preferably includes a writable and erasable surface portion.
US Patent Application Publication number 2007/0101629 discloses an apparatus comprising: first and second separate elongated flexible members with first and second opposite ends. An elongated hinge interconnecting the second ends of the first and second members and extends between horizontally between them. The hinge urges the free lower ends of both first and second members toward each other. The hinge has a recessed central region. A third member has upper and lower edges with a hinge connector secured to the lower edge. The connector engages the recessed central region of the hinge and is pivotally secured to the hinge.
The present invention overcomes one or more deficiencies of the prior art.